Miraculous Universe
by Smelly3llie
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a parallel universe? What if that universe was of the show you loved? Follow the journey a normal girl finds herself in when she wakes up in a world that is unlike her own. A world, that is almost... Miraculous.


I'm really average. Like, really average. The most interesting thing that happened to me in the last year was me cutting my finger just a tad too deep. I mean, super interesting, right? That's what I thought too.

I live in a pretty huge family, about 11 kids, and 2 cats, you know, the usual. Sounds cool and all but let me tell you, it sucks. You're never alone, and you're always being nagged. Its just horrible to be honest.

Sure, you have a great big family! It's so great to be surrounded by "people you love" but it gets old after a while, and you just want to be left alone. I turn to coping strategies in my free time. I read, draw, and watch my favorite shows! It's a great escape from the practical, boring world I live in.

One of my favorite shows, Miraculous Ladybug, showed me how much of a fan girl I am. It's really interesting, the plot is outstanding, and of course, the ships! The ships are what I live for. Also, it's been the greatest escape for me so far. But, I'm getting a bit off track, aren't I?

Let me tell you a story. Right after summer break stared a few weeks back, my family went on a trip, and I decided to stay home and watch over our two cats. They were planning on being gone for a week and a half, and that was just enough time for me to have some time to myself. I could run around the house in shorts, (my family was low-key conservative, but that doesn't really matter) and I can play my music, singing at the top of my lungs, I could do anything!

The first day they were gone was pretty normal. I deep cleaned the house so I wouldn't have to do any work for the rest of the time they were gone, and sat on the couch binge watching old episodes of MLB. Can you believe how flirty Adrien gets after seeing Marinettes bedroom walls on TV?

Afterwards, I decided to have a movie marathon of my fav movies. Interstellar, Inception, Iron Man 1 3, Spider Man Homecoming, Doctor Strange, Barbie Princess Charm School, just to name a few.

I go to sleep that night with my dogs by my side, and me thinking. Thinking, what would it be like to live in a parallel universe? Maybe just for one day. Like, just imagine how cool would that be? Of course, let's be realistic. That's impossible. Or... is it? ;)

Let me just tell you now, what happened to me was strange. But, me being a movie fanatic, I was totally ready. Ready for what that "world" was about to throw at me. Perhaps going into better detail will help.

 ** _Flashback to a few weeks ago_**

As I turned on the AC, I walked into my room and laid on my bed with a sigh.

 _What am I going to do this week that's even remotely productive? Probably nothing._

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and looked down the hallway. This hallway has always creeped me out. I flicked on the lights to "lighten" the dreary mood I was getting from all the darkness. (Get it? HAHAHA)

I went into the bathroom and looked at the new pimple that emerged on my forehead.

 _Are you serious right now?_

I scanned the rest of my face and found 2 more new pimples on my chin and cheek. "Great." I groaned out. "What do I do to deserve this?" One of my cats walked into the bathroom and stretched out, laying next to my legs. "You have the life, Biffy. You don't have to worry about looking presentable. You just get to be a cat. Lucky you!"

I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush, turned it on and stared at my self once again, focusing on my eyes. They were brown. Literally, just brown. No fancy flicks of gold, or sultry rinds of green or black, my eyes were literally just brown and that was it.

My grandma, who had beautiful midnight hair and blue eyes always tells me that brown eyes are beautiful. I just roll my 'beautiful brown' eyes because I know she's only saying that to make me feel better.

I pretty much lost the genetics lottery, and got brown hair and brown eyes. I'm one of the only ones in my family with this combination, along with my older sister. My other sisters and brother have dark hair and gorgeous eye colors. So unfair!

"You know, Biffy, I wish I had pretty eyes like you. Not everyone gets blue eyes, but literally everyone gets brown eyes." I spit out the foam in my mouth and went back to brushing. "It's even been scientifically proven that more than 50 percent of the worlds population gets brown eyes! How drab, totally not fab." I muddled through the toothpaste. As I spit it out, I said, "Wow, look at me. Talking to a cat. I'm the biggest loser I know! Yeet" I gurgled water in my mouth, and spit it out, gettin some on my T-shirt. "Oh wow."

When I was back in my bed, I was scrolling through my Instagram feed when an unknown number tried to FaceTime me.

"Who would want to FaceTime me? I have like, no friends." I screenshotted the number and clicked decline. I was not about to accept some random number, especially on FaceTime. "Wait, I know, it's probably an Axe murderer that found my number and is out to get me!" I shuddered at that thought and went into Safari in hopes of looking up the phone number.

"Would you look at that. Someone from across the world wants to FaceTime me? No thanksssss." went back to scrolling through my feed. The fandom was going crazy that night from the new Weredad episode.

I shut off my phone and turned off my lamp. I was thinking about the movies I watched earlier.

 _What would it be like to live in a parallel universe? Just for a little while, I wish that could happen to me. That'd be pretty cool._

I looked over to my alarm clock and saw the time click from 11:11, to 11:12.

 _Punctual. Too bad I don't believe in that kinda stuff._

I drifted off to sleep just like every other night. Thinking about the Halo Top birthday cake ice cream waiting for me in the freezer for the next morning. And yes, I was planning on eating ice cream for breakfast. I can cook, but that takes too long.

I had a very odd dream that night though. One of my other cats, Toto, popped up in front of me, on hind legs, in a white room. It spoke to me in a manly voice, but of course I didn't really care. I was dreaming! It got on one knee, pulled out a ring box, opened up the box, and pulled out a bottle of Mod Podge. Yes, the craft glue. Don't ask me, I don't know how the glue even fit in there, but just know that I was very happy and grateful in my dream for receiving such a thoughtful gift.

My cat proceeded to say, "RODDA RODDA RODDA, Ligma, hat, make me a hat please"

All I said was "Ok" and everything swirled away. Literally, my surroundings swirled away, and I jerked awake. I was breathing really hard, and wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Ahg, Toto what are you doing hijacking my dreams like that?" I look over my side, gaping at what I was looking at. Instead of laying in my bed at home and looking at my cat, I was laying on a pink polka dotted Chaise, and staring at a signature circular pink and brown rug.

 _What the hel-LO!_

I froze and jumped up quietly, looking out the window.

"Holy sh-.." Sure enough, across the window was Francois Dupont High School. The school. "this can't be happening." The sun was just rising, and I was sitting here freaking out, losing my mind. I looked at the desk before me and saw all of Marinette Dupain-Chengs signature items, sewing machine, and her signature Adrien pictures scattered all over her wall.

I couldn't contain the excitement, and started hyperventilating. Was I still dreaming?

 _I am in the room of MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG, AKA, LADYBUG, LEAD CHARACTER OF MY FAVORITE SHOW IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD. How did this happen? WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Apparently me losing my mind was a little loud, because I heard someone shifting around the bed in the loft above. I saw a little spike of dark-blueish hair and froze from shock and excitement.

There, a couple feet above me, was Marinette, peacefully sleeping, and unaware of a strange person freaking out in her room. I looked around the room once more, and made my way to the mirror.

Everything around me looked... abnormally soft and orderly. Was I in 3D? As in, CGI? I looked at my face and let out a small gasp. I actually looked decent! My eyes were a little larger, still brown though. The pimples from before were gone, and my face was airbrushed and as soft as a babies skin. My normally frizzy and wavy brown hair fell to my shoulders straight, and felt as soft as silk. "Dang, ok girl, looking gooooood!" I whispered to myself, giving myself pathetic finger guns.

 _Now what do I do? I'm pretty much intruding. Should I wake her up? AHH This is all so freaky, how do I get back home? Am I still dreaming?_

And just then, I came to a realization. Just like in Inception, I could find my object that I can always count on and use to check if I was still in a dream. I thought about any object I could have.

I looked over to the Chaise I woke up on, and saw my phone laying there. "My phone!" I let out a relieved gasp, picking up the familiar object.

Fiddling my back fingers with my broken pop socket, I unlocked the screen and went straight to my gps. It said I was located no where. What is that supposed to mean? I looked up the the top left corner and saw my Data at full bars.

 _How is that even working?_

I tested out the camera and everything was like before. I went through my pictures and found it all to be intact, and everything from my Hawkmoth lockscreen to my messages and Instagram account was all still there.

 _Okay... I'm not dreaming? Then where am I?_

 _Wait... this means I'm in an alternate dimension!_

I decided to take a video of my surroundings, just so I can check back on it for later use. I slowly walked around, making sure to take a close up of everything in my immediate vicinity, until I heard a small voice shriek. I turned around and looked up at a pair of 2 blue eyes, with a tiny red body. She appeared shocked at this random stranger walking around, filming her holders room.

"Tikki?"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Next chapter coming either tomorrow or in the next couple of hours. Let me know what you think, and give me feedback! (and situations you'd want to see the characters react to! I'll consider a few of these! :D)_**


End file.
